Life can be Luxury
by Wackobanana
Summary: A Zoroark poké-morph goes through a traumitizing experience as a child and is then put into the military at age seven. Eleven years later he is sent to live with a family friend who owns a mansion and his life changes to Luxury.
1. Train Ride

You know those days when you don't feel like doing anything, yeah, I was having one ofthose days, problem was, I was coming back from the military, though it wasn't fun. Basically how I was put into the military was that my parents were...

 _(Initiate flashback)_

I was sitting in the living room watching my Saturday cartoons when I heard knocking at the door, my Mom told me to answer it when a guy with a fancy suit was standing there, he looked at me strangely as I had black fur, long hair tipped with red and a tail, he asked me what I was which I tried to not take offensively, I was seven, so controlling my emotions is quite a feat, I replied with "I'm a Zoroark poké-morph (pokémon-human hybrid)" He stared at me and asked

"If your a pokémon, then why aren't you a Zorua?"

"I don't know" was my rely.

"Either way, can I see your parents?" I nodded in advance and went and told my parents to come to the door since the person wanted to see them, they were in the kitchen making lunch. My Mother, a Zoroark came first, she was shocked as she saw the man, my Father, a tall man, looked angry as he saw the man.

I asked my Mom what was wrong and she simply said "He's a bad man" I stared confusedly but then I looked at my Dad who was reaching into his jacket that he always wore. I was getting afraid, then the man pulled out a pistol quickly and shot my Dad, in the chest, I stared in shock as my Dad coughed up blood, I ran to his side until the man then shot him in the head. I sat there looking at his bleeding body. I knew from watching shows that a shot to the head is basically insta-kill. I turned to my Mom who was on the verge of tears was also shot, but in the leg, then the arm, the chest. She was screaming in agony as I watched my parents be killed in front of me. I turned to the man and asked "Why?" he turned to me and said

"They were bad people". He then took my hand and led me to his car where I tried to struggle to free my arm, but failed to do so, he tossed me into his car where he got in the front and started driving towards the airport.

When we got to the airport he left his car to another man in a suit. We entered and he led me to a counter where a receptionist was and showed her a card that I couldn't identify, he then led me to a jet where told the pilot that we were leaving. We got in and sat down, I myself was not saying a word or letting out a single tear, why, because I had the ability to do so. The man looked at me and said.

"Your handling this well" He said this with a smirk. I didn't reply "Oh, not gonna speak, ok, but where we're going, your gonna have to." He knew I was sad, and afraid, though I stayed quiet.

From there we went to the military. Eleven years of pain, sadness and well, horrible things

 _(End Flashback)_

Now, I'm on a train to live with at a family friend's place. I'm eighteen now, graduated from the school they had at the military base. Top honors, which was cool.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone speaking to me. I turned to see who it was and it was a poké-morph just as I was, she, yes she, was an Absol with short cut hair, well down to her neck, She was wearing a white hoodie with blackish-blue jeans.

"Hey, can I sit here, as you're here alone" She had a small smile.

"Sure, go ahead", I said with the voice and same expression that I gained by being in the military, Blank with no expression.

"You sound like a boring person" She says as she sits down putting her bag beside her.

"I try" I said back. She giggled.

"I hope you're not like this the whole time we talk"

"I probably will be"

"Dammit" She said with frustration.

"What. wish you had someone else to sit with" She nodded to this. "Pfft! When someone finally doesn't like it when I make sure I speak with no expression, it cracks me up!" I was laughing, but not really loudly. She looked at me pissed off.

"You fucking ass hole" I was down to a chuckle by the point she said this.

"we're gonna be great friends" After I said this we heard the intercom turn on and heard the operator say

"Coming to Cascade city, those boarding at Cascade city get ready to get off." Then there was a click and the intercom went off.

"Well I'm getting off soon, are you"? She nodded with a smile.

Author's Notes: Well that's the end of Chapter one, I bet you thought is was gonna be happy, cuz' damn that was depressing. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and have a good day.


	2. Getting to the new home

I sat there waiting to get off at Cascade city, the Absol who's name I have yet to get, standing beside me waiting. I felt the train stop as the door opened, then the intercom turned on and the operator said "Those getting off here, have a nice day and those boarding, have a nice ride" **click**. I turned to the Absol who was walking beside me.

"So, why are you here?" I questioned. She turned to me and replied with.

"My parents told me to live with one of their friends". I looked at her and said.

"I'm here for basically the same reason" I said with a smile. She did a simple "Huh" to this.

We walked for maybe thirty seconds until we both saw the people who we were here to meet, and they were the same people.

They were both poké-morphs, both Eevees. The male Eevee (best way I can put it) was wearing casual clothes, a black T-shirt with a white swirl design. The female Eevee was wearing a white tank top and blue skinny jeans. She had long hair down to her the middle of her back.

"Nice to see you Calvin" The Absol looked at me with a wide grin after the male Eevee said my name.

"You have such a nerdy name" She said barely holding back her laughter.

"And nice to see you too Amy" I turned to her, well I had to look down a bit as I was a close to a foot taller than her.

"Says you" She punched me in the shoulder with me barely moving.

"Let's at least get along for now, you can fight each other when we get home". I nodded in agreement.

We got into their car and drove out of the city for maybe ten minutes until we got to a large mansion with a stone wall around it. We got to a large iron gate the opened upon our arrival.

"Well sorry for it to be quiet on the way here but we didn't want it to be awkward". The female Eevee says when we pulled up into the garage which had several expensive cars.

"We'll introduce ourselves when we get inside as is everyone else" Said the male Eevee.

W walked into the door that was in the garage, the male Eevee shouted "Everyone, come meet the new family members!" I heard footsteps and other sounds. I first saw a Salamence Poké-morph walk down the stairs, he looked at me and Amy and waved, I waved back. Next was a cheery looking Victini poke-morph, she looked at me and lost her cheeriness, I was confused, it eventually came back though. Behind the Victini was a Glaceon, shy to say the least. Last was a Staraptor Poke-morph who saw me and flew over to me with surprising speed.

"So, you're gonna be living here now, well happy to meet you, but i you dare hurt any of them, I'm gonna beat your ass." The last part was said with anger.

"Kay." Was my reply. Everyone was here.

Author's Note: Sorry for the slow update but I couldn't get any creativity out of my head, is that how it's meant to be said, I dunno. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and have a great day.


	3. Introductions and Settling In

We were all standing in a large hallway, it was an akward ten seconds until the female Eevee spoke.

"Well everyone is here, Calvin, Amy, my name is Charlot, my husband's name is Noah, the Salamence's name is Nicholas or Nick, the Victini is Victoria" _Original name you got there_ , I thought in my head. "The Glaceon's name is Eliza (E-Lie-Za just in case you didn't know how to say it) and the Staraptor's name is Jason."

"Name's Calvin, just call me Cal if you wish" I said after she finished.

"And my name is Amy" The Absol said after me.

"Good, we all know each other now, you can all return to your activities while Calvin and Amy un pack their stuff in their rooms." Noah then said and everyone went back upstairs. Amy followed behind them while I was about to follow her up when Noah stopped me. "Sorry, your rooms is down here, we know your strong so you will protect the house from robbers as they come frequently."

"So I'm just a Growlithe in this situation then." I said with a tone of annoyance and confusion at the same time. He nodded to this and I sighed. "where's my room" He pointed to a door behind me.I gave a thumbs up as I entered it.

It was very large with a king-size bed at the back, a vanity dresser, the ones with a large mirror on top, a HD flat-screen an a T.V. stand with an assortment of games sorted by system and series. I saw next gen consoles and nintendo systems. I sat amazed by this. The walls also had an icy blue colour with hints of a darker blue on the edges. I saw three doors while looking around the room. I opened one to see a walk-in closet that had shelves and hangers for clothes, I then wondered what the dresser was for then but didn't pay much attention to it for long. I opened the next door to see a bathroom with a double sink and a large bath. I looked at the third door and wondered what could be behind it. I opened it and saw what looked like possibly the most advanced PC gaming system to date.

"Whoa, whoa, how, these thing usually cost over a thousand dollars, what the hell!" I stared at it knowing that this thing has way too much storage that no one would be able to fill within a year.

"I see you saw it, ehh" I turned to see Noah standing there with a smirk. "If your wondering how I got that it's cuz' I develop PCs and laptops, Thats the best that could probably be produced for a long time." He then left chuckling to himself.

I walked out of the room closing the door .I unpacked my bag, which didn't have a whole lot. I had maybe 4 pairs of jeans, 6 shorts, too many socks to care, 12 t-shirts, 2 sweaters, some boxers and a picture of my parents that someone managed to get while I was at the military. I went ahead and put my clothes in the closet in sections each by type, legs and torso, I ut the socks and stuff on separate shelves.

I stood up and got into the bed, it was comfy, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I was was awoken by a loud crash. I got up and rushed to my door and opened it to find the lights on, I then assumed that it came from the kitchen and went there to find that Charlot dropped a couple plates. I sighed and was relieved that it wasn't anything turned to me and asked.

"Could you help me clean this up"?

Author's Note: Wow, why'd it take so long for me to get this chapter out, oh, wait. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and have a wonderful day or night, heh.


	4. Chef's Work

"Hey, Cal, your going to school with them in a couple weeks" I heard behind while I watching (unspecified movie).

"What, I've already graduated from school, why do I need to go again". I said in protest as I turned to see Charlot.

"I don't care your going to school, but don't worry, it's only about 2 months that are left anyway" She said with smile.

"Fine, I'll go, but only for those 2 months". I said turning back to my T.V. screen.

"At least we agreed" She said before she left and closed the door.

I was sitting there watching the movie. I heard my door be opened so I turned to see who it was andit was Charlot again.

"Hey, what do you want for dinner?"

"Would it be fine if I cooked?" I said with a bit of a smirk knowing what I'm gonna cook (Author note quickie: I don't know how to cook very well).

"It's fine, but it better be good". She said exiting, then opened my door again "Can you cook now"?

I sat up and exited with her, she turned to the living room where I went to the kitchen.

I opened the fridge, the cabinets and such to see if they had the ingredients required for my dinner specialty. To my luck they did, I grabbed what I need, pots and pans included, cutting board, knives, everything.

I put a pot, filled half full with water, and put it on the stove on high for it to boil, I then grabbed an onion and peeled and cut it, I did this several other onions...

(Hour later (I'm too lazy to right out the whole thing of cooking it))

I walked into the dining room, setting up everything, forks, knives and plates.

"Dinner's ready!" I shouted for everyone to hear, even though they were all in the living room.

"Took you long enough" I heard Amy as she was the first to walk in. "This looks delicious" She said after seeing what I had made. It was a Tauros steak with a barbacue sauce slathered on it, there was rice with cubed carrots and peas with onion pieces mixed in.

"Anyone want a drink"? I asked as they were about to eat and they nodded "Who wants what"?

"Me and Nich will take an iced tea" I heard Jason say

"Victoria and I would like iced tea as well" I heard Amy say.

"This looks like its from a five star restaurant, so Charlot and I would like some wine" I heard Noah say.

I went into the kitchen to grab the drinks, when I got to the fridge I heard compliments about my food.

"This is amazing", "How did he make this", "He should cook for the school" That last one was Charlot.

I walked back int the dining room with each glass perfectly balanced on a platter that I had and handed everyone a glass with Noah's and Charlot's being wine glasses.

"We have an order for who will cook on each day of the week, and you will cook on the weekends, kay'"? Noah said as he took a sip of his wine.

"I'm cool with that, I like cooking as it's a proffesion I guess, I was always the one that cooked if we won a fight or had no casualties in the war."

"Wait, you were in the Army"?! Amy said in alarm.

Author's Note: Well, Calvin's a good cook, and now will Calvin possibly spill the beans (heh) about the military, actually, you guys don't even know what happened either, so this'll be fun to write in the next chapter, and the next one. Anyways, as usual, hope you enjoyed and have a wonderful day or night.


	5. Video Games

It was maybe 10 minutes til' everyone finished eating while I just ate a sandwich, why, I dunno.

I heard everyone's clanking from their plates and silverware. They all walked with a smile and put their dishes in the sink as I had already set it up for washing them. Charlot stopped by me to say.

"Thanks for dinner and doing the dishes, you're doing the dishes right?" I nodded. She left to the living room afterwards.

I went to the sink and did the dishes, it took about 15 minutes. After I put the dishes away I went back into my room to watch the rest of (unspecified movie).

There was maybe a half an hour left in the movie. I stood up and went to my PS4 and put CoD Bo2 ( _a lot of people should know of this game_ ) I loaded up multiplayer and went to online play, but it said that I needed to be signed into PSN.

"Crap, forgot to make an account. Alright I'll make one." After a short period of time of putting in a password and E-mail. I had to think of a gamer-tag (username). I sat there for a few minutes trying to think of an interesting name then Trimancer (Author Note Quickie: Don't actually try to find this name if you have a PS4, cuz' it probably doesn't exist and if it does then I dunno) "Seems good enough, interesting but good enough". I finished up and it asked me to choose an avatar. I went through the options and chose (unspecified avatar( why, becouse I don't actually have a PS4 so I don't know what avatars they have over PS3) I started Bo2 again and went to multiplayer where it took a second for it to connect where I went to public play and played fromthere.

I played for an hour and a half at least until I didn't want to play anymore, I looked at the time to see its only 7 o'clock. I sat there, surprised that it's only 7.

"I'm a head to bed since I'm tired, despite falling asleep earlier.

Author's note: Well guess nothing's gonna happen. But I apologize for such a short chapter after such a long wait. But anyways, hope you enjoyed and have a great doy or night, and happy New years, unless its not for you.


	6. Mischievous Acts

I sat up and realized that Amy had asked about the military yesterday and I didn't say anything. I layed back down without realizing that there was sunlight shining through my window that was above my bed, I sat up again looking at a clock that was on the dresser seeing it was 10:46.

"I slept for 14 hours, holy shit" I said, not noticing Victoria standing in my doorway.

I looked at her and asked why she was in my room. Her response was, surprising to the least.

"I come here when everyone is gone or asleep, but i forgot that you were in here." She was embarrassed, for sure.

"And what reasons do you come in here for?" I asked, sceptical.

"Personal" Yeah, embarrassed.

"Whatever these reasons are, couldn't you do them in your room?" She shook her head saying.

"No, i share Nick's room."

"Oh, well, okay, do whatever, I'm going to eat."

"R-really? Are you sure?" she was emitting heat, i could feel it.

"Yeah, sure, if anything brakes or something, i can clean it and fix it." I said with a smirk.

"Umm, okay, thank you." she said, nervously.

"no prob" I said walking by her and exiting my room.

Well that was awkward, either way, i wonder what she's doing, i might have an idea on what, but i hope it isn't that.

I walk into the kitchen to get breakfast, and i just make myself a simple bowl of cereal. I just walkedinto the living room holding my bowl steadily,I grab the remote, turn on the T.V.

I switch the channel for awhile til' i found a show that i watched as a kid.

"I've missed this show so much." I said sitting back, sticking a spoonful of cereal in my mouth.

Maybe ten minutes later I had finished my cereal and it was already in the sink in the kitchen. Victoria walked into the living room sitting down next to me.

"Hi." I said as she sat down.

"Hi." She said back. Eliza walked in after that, not noticing me simply said.

"Do your morning thrusting yet?" This instantly made Victoria release a wave of heat as I'm right there. Eliza now noticing what she just said, then said "Oh shit, I'm so sorry, i didn't notice him. I turned to Eliza and said.

"Look what you've done." I stood up and left "You've exposed her, now i know what she does every day, and I've been here for a day!" I yelled as I walked to my door

I open my door to have a wave of heat hit my entire body.

"Holy crap! It's hot in here." I yelled as well, I went to my window and opened it for it to cool down in here.


	7. Assistance Acquired

Author's Note: I realized that I forgot about an Author's Note in the last chapter, so I'm having it at the beginning this time, so yeah. I'm gonna be having each character of the house be explained, or show their personalities deeper in the next chapters, hopefully I can remember to do that. This chapter will still be focused on Victoria, again, cuz' literally all I explained was that she does some, dirty things in the morning. This also means I'm back for a couple months. I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a wonderful day or night, depends on when your reading this.

POV: Victoria

"Holy crap! It's hot in here!" I heard from Calvin as he went to his room, extremely embarrassed, I turn to Eliza who is sweating like crazy and tries to cool herself down by blowing some cold air which, surprisingly worked.

I calmed down after awhile, Eliza constantly trying to apologize for what just happened.

"Vic, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say it in front of him, I didn't notice him." She said, pleading for forgiveness.

"Eliza, you know i have to do it several times a day, and he would've eventually found out anyways, so it's fine." I kinda had a problem where I have to constantly...er...pleasure myself, and since that was the only empty room, it was the place I would do it.

"So, you have that hyper-sexuality problem." I heard from the entrance to the living, Eliza turned and said.

"Where the hell did you come from, I thought you went into your room."

"I did, it was too hot." I turned as well to see that it was Calvin.

"Wait, you know about this problem I have?" I said, wondering how he knew about this, thing.

"Yeah, I knew someone who had it as well, they were, very, dominative, if that's how I can put it."

"Uh-huh." Eliza said, sorta. "Anyways, go away, we're having a girl talk."

"What, can't include me on this, what for, just cuz' I'm male, I can still help." He said, smiling, slightly annoyed though. He sat down and began with "So, what are your problems?"

"what are you, a psychologist?" Eliza quickly said.

"Yes." Was his reply.

"Well, I have this problem, you know already." I said, a bit nervously.

"Yes, I do, what I told this person that I was talking about earlier, what I said was, ignore your urges and think about something else, something that will affect your senses, like, sight, what have you seen that interested you, or hearing, what have you heard recently that you could think about, stuff like that. Just to distract your mind from your urges"

"Damn, you are legit." Eliza said afterwards.

"you are acting the absolute opposite of what I saw from yesterday, you were all shy and not talkative and here your talking like a normal person who actually speaks to people and isn't anti-social"

"What?"

"Never mind, so Victoria, do you think this helped?" He said, turning to me.

"We'll just have to see, I guess" He nodded and left the room, I sat there fro a second "What the hell just happened?"

2nd Author's note: Yes, I'm putting a second one here. Anyways, I have close to none when it comes to psychology, so I just thought of stuff that may or may not help the mind when distracted by something that causes urges, I'm no super genius. Also, I have absolutely no idea where I'm gonna be taking this story. So hopefully I can think of a legitimate story or few chapters that have a constant link between them for awhile. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and have a wonderful day or night.


	8. City Exploration

POV: Nick

We got home noticing that not much had happened, Eliza and Victoria were in the living room so I assumed that the new guy was in his room.

I put all the grocery bags in the kitchen to be put away. I wsa half done when I noticed Calvin sitting in a meditation stance in the shade, under a tree. I asked Jason if he could finish up for me, he said sure.

I go through the glass sliding door in the kitchen and started walking towards Calvin, he opened his eye spotting me, where he stood up and said.

"Hey, what brings you out here?" He says, with not much expression.

"You." was my reply, hoping to get a chuckle out of him.

"Clever," was all he said.

"So, what are you doing out here?"

"Meditating."

"Huh, either way, we got more food and crap inside." I pointed towards the house.

"Cool, but I'll stay out here for a couple more hours, I'm not done my meditation session."

"Alright, see you in a couple hours." I turned and walked back into the house. Jason walked past me.

"So, What's he doing?" he said stopping to walk with me.

"Meditating." I replied.

"Meditating? He doesn't seem like one to do so, interesting."

"I would like to see if I could join him one day."

"It'd be cool, but meditating ain't my thing."

"it's cuz' your working out all the time."

"Yeah, I gotta stay buff for the ladies, y'know"

"Your sounding like a douche."

"Whatever, I'm heading to my room, see ya." I waved as he went upstairs.

I walked out the front door, I walked to town which took awhile as it's a ten minute car ride. I passed a bunch af wildlife as I did, it's surprisingly calming, I like it. I heard footsteps behind me to turn around and see Calvin.

"I thought you were meditating." I said as he came to a slower pace beside me.

"you interrupted me, I couldn't get my mind cleared after that." was his reply

"Alright, so, what you wanna do now?"

"If anything, you could show me around the city."

"Sure, though, this place isn't as much of a city, it's just called a city for the fact that thee is so many people who live here."

"Wait, so the way a city is distinguished from a town is the population?"

"I guess, I don't know really." I said turning to him, he wasn't looking at me but listening intently for sure "Either way, let's head to the biggest hangout spots, cuz' those are most likely important if your wanting to meet some people." he nodded,

"Alright, where is the closest one?"

"This way." said, turning to my left, which was the side he was so he stopped when I turned, he caught back up.

We walked for maybe two minutes until we made it to a skate park which had quite few people there.

"This is one of the biggest hangout spots, so, there's usually quite a few people here." I said, turning to him.

"Alright, should we hang out here for awhile?"

"Sure, couldn't hurt."

We were walking around there for awhile, talking to people that I've met.

"Alright, we should go now." I said, walking towards the next spot.

"Why, whats happening?" he asked walking with me.

"The druggies." I bluntly said.

"Oh, okay, so, where to next?"

"We're heading to the mall."

"Sweet, I have about twenty five dollars, so I could buy a couple things."

"Alright, cool, anyways, just follow me."

we went ahead and bought a bunch of junk food like chips and stuff, I then showed him the school where people stick around after school. We headed home after that and we were getting a long quite well.

When we got home, it was almost dark so, we had been gone for awhile.

"So, where have you two been doing all day." We heard Charlot say as we walked in through the door.

"We went around town." I said, Cal nodded as well.

"Well, we already had dinner, so you guys had better have eaten something."

"We didn't but I can make ourselves something quick to eat." Cal said.

"Alright, I'm going to bed, so goodnight." she said walking away

"Alright, goodnight." We both said at the same time.

"Wait, is everyone else asleep." He asked.

"Yeah, appears so."

"Alright, what do you want to eat."

"Something edible."

"Uh-Huh, alright, I'll make something up" He walked to the kitchen, I went into the dining room and sat down. It wasn't too long until he was done, it was grilled cheeses and bowls of soup that he had made for the two of us. It wasn't bad, it was grilled to perfection,wasn't burnt too much and the soup was perfectly cooked and cooled to a temperature that wasn't scalding hot.

Afterwards we went into his room and watched a movie, after that I went to my room where Victoria was sleeping nicely. I got into my bed and fell asleep fairly quickly.

Author's Note: Whew, that was a way longer chapter then usual, anyways, A lot happened in this chapter for sure, Calvin is now friends with Nick and knows the hangout spots and also knows where the school is. Next chapter will be Jason. So, as usual, hoped you enjoyed and have a wonderful day.


	9. Workout session

PoV: Jason

I walked downstairs to smell something delicious, I checked the kitchen to see Cal cooking up break fest, I stood in the doorway waiting for him to notice me there, he hasn't checked so probably not.

"If your wondering what I'm making, it's just some eggs and hashbrowns." I stand corrected.

"Alright, wait, eggs?" He turned to me and just stared at me. "You said eggs,you realize I am a bird ,right?" He just nodded. "You know birds lay eggs, well females at least."

"Yes, I do know, I'm not retarded, either way, you don't have to eat it, I can prepare something else i you wish to not eat." He said. I stared at him.

"Thanks." I said walking out.

I walked into the living room and sat down beside Victoria.

"Morning Viccy."

"Morning, and you know I don't like being called Viccy."

"Yeah yeah, I know, I just like calling you that" I turned to her, she was giving me a stern look. "Alright, I'm out of here." I stood up and went into the back, I opened up the shed that was there, it's a surprisingly large for the reason it has, it's where I workout and clear my mind.

I was there doing what I do every morning, like a routine. It usually takes about thirty minutes to do the whole routine. I walked over to the fridge where I have energy drinks, chocolate milk and such, I grab a small carton of the chocolate milk. I was done for the day so I started towards the door when it opened, Calvin opened it so I was a bit surprised as I thought he'd probably be meditating like yesterday.

"So, you work out?" He asked.

"Yeah... Why?" was my response

"Nothing, just, I've never met a bird that decided to workout, except for one, never liked him."

"Uh-Huh, I thought you would be meditating."

"I already did that this morning, Nick joined me,I was surprised he was awake."

"Yeah, he tends to wake up fairly early."

"So, what's the most you can lift?"

"About 250 pounds."

"Nice, mind if I try?"

"Nah, go ahead." I doubt he'd be able to lift 250, but he can try.

He walked over to the bar and but 250 pounds on, he went ahead, grabbed the bar and stood up with it over his head like it was nothing.

"Holy crap dude, how much more can you lift?" He just shrugged to this and loaded 50 more pounds and same thing. "Dude, we need to see your limit, I'll grab a bunch of disks that we'll stick on there to see what your limit is." He nodded and put the bar down.

I grabbed almost all o the weights and stuck them onto the bar and stared at it.

"that's about 1225 pounds." He walked up to it, kneeled down, grabbed the bar and started to list it, took him about 2 seconds to get it above his head.

"What the hell man, this is crazy, you probably have the world record for this."

"I can probably lift more, it'd just take longer for me to lift it." He said staringat the bar as he had put it down already.

"There's only a couple left, though their each 10 pounds, so wouldn't do much." He nodded.

"Well, oh well, we should head back inside." I nodded and we walked back inside to see that no one was downstairs.

"Well, no one's down here, wanna head up stairs?"

"Sure."

Author's Note: Well, I feel like that didn't tell you much about Jason except for that he works out, either way, I hope you enjoyed reading and have a wonderful day.


	10. Military Memories

PoV: Calvin

It was getting pretty late, it was just after midnight, I decided that I would head to bed. I went downstairs as I was in Jason's room playing some video games. I got into my room, closing the door behind me, I went ahead and sat onto my bed, laying down I fall asleep almost instantly.

(Flashback dream)

I woke up to the sounds of the alarms that go off every morning, I sat up and got dressed quickly. I walked out the door with my friend, an Umbreon poke-morph named Connor, but we just call him by his nickname, Decks, I never found out why we called him Decks, but whatever. We had to go through an obstacle course every morning. I was a lot lighter then everyone else so moving was easier, though that didn't help the fact that I was the youngest and shortest.

It wasn't a long course, it just had the things that you usually see at military camps with the tires, the bars and such. It didn't take long for everyone to finish as we've been doing it for 6 years now, I have at least, I'm thirteen now, and I'm pretty sure they wouldn't send a thirteen year old into battle would they, yes, they very much would.

Apparently we were being sent to a military base that was where we would be equipped and flown into the fray, I guess. We were told to get all our belongings, I didn't have much except for some clothes, and a picture of my parents, I put them all into a bag I had.

We were told that they wouldn't be here for several hours so we should probably eat and clean ourselves up. Me, Decks and maybe half of the camp went to the cafeteria to eat, they didn't have the best food but it was edible. When we finished, Decks said he was going to the showers, so I followed.

The showers weren't cold, now hot, just, moderate.

"Hey, Trooper, alright if I go with you guys?" I earned the name Trooper for lasting this long. We turned and saw Johnny, or Ace, yet again, I don't know why we call him Ace. I never spoke so Decks was the one to respond.

"Sure, just don't make it awkward." Ace smiled and said

"Thanks, and it's always awkward in there." I just nodded

We got to the showers where we just showered, because what other reason would you go to the showers for.

It took a couple hours for the helicopters to show up, It was just getting bright out. Me and Decks ended up on the same chopper since we had a seating plan of sorts, the people who were put on a chopper were all in a squadron, each chopper was a squadron. We were in Squadron D.

It took awhile to get to the base where it looked heavily fortified with snipers, barbed wire and everything. We landed on the one of the four helipads. The helicopter was shutting down, so I guess we they weren't going anywhere for awhile.

I stepped out with Decks behind me. A couple of guys walked towards us, they waved at us, to return the gesture, I waved back.

"So, your the rookies?" I nodded.

"Wait, how old is he?" the other one asked.

"Thirteen." Decks said for me. "He doesn't speak so, I do it for him."

"Uh-huh, well, welcome, I'm Paul, but I prefer Surge." He was taller then the other and had a darker skin tone.

"And I'm Erik, or Techs."

"I'm Connor or Decks and he's Calvin or Trooper."

"I feel like it isn't legal that they're gonna be sending a thirteen year old onto the battlefield." Surge said.

"It's cuz' it isn't." Techs replied "Anyways, we'll see you guys later." They started walking away, so we turned to see that everyone has arrived, we went ahead and joined with everyone else.

"Alright everyone. Your attention please!" We all turned to see a guy in a commander's uniform walking towards us. We all lined up, knowing he was an important person. "Thank you. Now that you are all here and ready to get geared up, this man here will lead you to the armouries." He pointed at a guy in a vest that looked like it was heavy. "Though, the one named Calvin Terspokes please follow me." I looked surprised, but walked forward to where he lead me towards a building.

We went inside and he told me to strip down to my under garmets, as he put it. I looked at him confused but complied. I was just wearing a pair of boxers now. He gestured me to continue following to where he told me to go into a large tube. Even more confused, I looked at him as he closed a door, to where lights turned on and there were men in who were wearing lab coats, I didn't know what was happening, but I complied, though, I was very slow about it, worried about what was gonna happen. I turned around in it to see that the opening closed and that it was filling up with a liquid, It definitely wasn't water, it had a strange green hew to it, my heart started to beat faster.

Author's Note: I'm gonna have to end it there, cliff hangers, I know, kinda sucks. But either way, whats gonna happen to Calvin, you'll see next chapter, but anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading and have a wonderful day.


	11. Morning

I turned to the commander who looked at me with an emotionless face, it wasn't explaining anything to me. The liquid was up to my waste when he turned to one of the men in a lab coat who pulled a lever which lowered two metal arms that both had a needle on the tip with a blue substance inside of, the arms lowered to my biceps.

The liquid filling the tube was up to my wrists now, in a matter of seconds up to my shoulders where the needles started moving towards my arms, I wanted to move out of the way, but I couldn't. The needles had penetrated my skin once the liquid had gone over my head, A huge wave of pain went through my body once the needles were injecting the blue substance into my arms, I couldn't scream nor move, I just had to bear it.

It had only taken a few seconds to finish, the needles pulled out my arm and went back up into the top of the tube, it took a few seconds for the liquid to empty as well.

The tube opened with me falling out of it, I got up to my hands and knees when the door opened with the commander standing there.

"We're finished, get some clothes on him and bring him to the armoury." 2 guys came up to me and held me above the ground, putting green and brown camouflage pants, same with the shirt, they but boots on me as well, they led me to the armoury since I was able to walk.

We got there where they just patted me on the shoulder and left, I looked for Decks and spotted him changing into the clothes I was already wearing.

"Dude, you look like your not doing too well, what did they do to you?" He asks me as I come close.

"Crazy shit."I said.

"Huh, you can speak, so what did they do?" He didn't seem as surprised as I thought he'd be.

"I feel like it's classified, so I can't say." I said, I'm not sure if it is, but probably.

"Damn, well, they said we're leaving in half an hour, so they said to get the weapons as soon as possible."

"Alright." seems simple enough.

I went ahead and put on one of the vests that were there, it had weight to it, but I could handle it. There was a locker for each of us, each one had what we are required to take. It had, a walkie talkie or radio of some sort, a 2 grenades and flashbangs, a P229 with 4 clips and an M4 Carbine with 6 mags, everyone got different attachments, I got an ACOG sight and an under barrel M203 grenade launcher with 3 40mm grenades. There was also a belt for most of the things to go on and a small pack for ammo, which had a pocket for pistol ammo, the inside held the rifle's ammo and a third for the launcher ammo.

I put the belt on and putting the grenades and everything where they showed us at the camp. I stuck a clip into the P229 and the M4, I also stuck a grenade into the launcher. I stood there and turned to Decks who was sticking his mags in.

"Well, I'm ready." I said, he looked at me, I had my M4 hanging on meby its strap on my back with my P229 on my belt.

"Damn, you ready up pretty fast, I'm almost ready to." it took him only a couple seconds to finish when he turned to me and said "Well, lets hope nothing terrible happens." turning and leaving out the door, with me following. As I exited the door everything turned white and I woke up,

I sat up felling my arms, I looked forward seeing Victoria standing there. I was about to say something when she interrupted me saying.

"I-I'm sorry if I woke you up, but it's nearly noon." She said, nervously, I wondered why but paid no attention to it.

"And?"

"Well, it's sunday and we're going somewhere in an hour and we wanted to bring you along."

"Then why were you apologizing, let me get ready and I'll be right out." I said getting up and heading towards my dresser, which had some clothes. She nodded and left, closing the door.

After a shower, I left my room to the living room and sat down. Nick was sitting there, he lookied at me and said.

"Mornin', sleep well?" He said turning to me.

"Could've been better, you?"

"Same"

"Well everyone's here, lets just go now." Charlot said walking into the room.

Author's Note: I understand that it's been a long ass time since I got a chapter out, but, as it is, school, boring things, I actually kinda forgot that I had written this, but, as it is, I got the chapter out. I will make a point right now, I may or may not start a new story in the near future, and if i do end up doing that, I will put more focus into that one, but chapters will still come out for this one, but they will come out in a much slower rate then the other one, I'm sorry if that's disappointing, but hey, I'm losing my attachment to story, anyways, have a good day or night.


End file.
